Suffocated
by Ilooveelijahgoldsworthy
Summary: Eli has been suffocating Clare as of late, so she turns to Fitz for help. Will he be what she needs? Or will she realize that Eli is the one for her? Mostly Flare, some Eclare, Fadam, and possibly Folly J. Based on new promo and characters might be ooc
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Good day…sorry about my long absence. I just don't feel like writing. xD BUT NOW SINCE THE NEW PROMO IS OUT I DO. So yeah. I won't say I'll update a lot because that always seems to jinx it. But here we go. Just a short little intro, and in a few hours I'll put up the next longer chapter. Xoxoxoxsteff p.s I totes ship Flare. Ftw. xD So basically this is mostly Flare, with a bit of Eclare, and of course some Fadam. Maybe some Folly J? Who knows.**

Clare's POV

"Stop it! You're suffocating me!" I said. These past two weeks have been nothing but horrid with Eli. All he wants is alone time! We can never JUST hang out with other people. It always has to be only us.

Eli looked disgusted. "Suffocating you? Clare, you're my girlfriend! What are you talking about?

"Eli, I-I just need some space. Do you think that maybe we could…" I paused. Was I really doing this? I mean, Eli has been annoying, but I like him so much.

No matter how much I like him, though, I couldn't be with him anymore. I just can't take it! He is the most clingy person I've ever met.

"Clare…please, don't do this."

"Eli, I think we need a break…"

Eli's POV

A break? _A break?_ She couldn't be serious! I love her! She loves me too, right? After all that we've been through, I never thought I'd hear those words from her.

"Clare, I can change! I'm sorry! I love you…" I could tell by the look on her face. She didn't love me. At that moment, my heart broke.

"Eli…I'm sorry. I'll, uh, talk to you soon…I guess." Clare walked away. A tear rolled down my cheek as I watched her jean clad body leave.

Clare's POV

There was a sadness in his eyes; his voice too. I broke this poor guy's heart. It's not my fault though. It was completely his. I can't stand anything about him anymore.

There was another reason too though. Eli's nemesis.

Mark Fitzgerald.

Yeah, he was bad. And yeah, he kind of threatened Eli's life, but something about him made me crazy. The day he got out of jail, he came to my house as well. Which is when I fell for him.

**Flashback to Fitz showing up at Clare's house:**

"Jeez, Eli. I can't believe it's raining so hard here! You are so lucky that you're at your grandma's this weekend. I haven't seen it rain this much in years." I said into my phone.

"Hah. Over here it's not even cloudy. My grandma's house is tragically boring, though. I wish I was home, we could have had a movie night."

"Well we can do that when you're back, Eli." I laughed. _Diiing dong._ I got up to answer the door. "Hold on, Eli, someone's here." My parents weren't home, so it couldn't be one of their friends. The question was – who the heck would be coming over at 10pm on a Saturday night?

I opened the door and there he was.

"Fitz?" I dropped my phone and it shut, hanging up on Eli.

"Clare…can I come in?" I nodded and moved so he could walk in. What was going on…?

"So…uh…what brings you here, exactly?" I was nervous – really nervous.

"Clare. I came to apologize. I'm out now, and I'll be back to Degrassi on Monday. I just wanted to set things straight before we went back." I nodded and let him continue. "So, what happened, you know. At Vegas Night. With the knife. It was stupid, and I'm really sorry. I acted on impulse…and…I'm sorry…I had all this planned out but I'm not really good at this stuff."

"Fitz, it's uh…okay I guess. You didn't actually hurt Eli…so." He grinned and did something I'd never expect. He hugged me.

"I'm so glad. Obviously, I can't be really different than before, but I'm a little different. I was hoping we could…be friends?"

"Sure…but can I ask you something?" Fitz nodded. He was still grinning.

"Why did you do it?"

He looked down. "Well, Clare. Because I like you."

**End of flashback**

I sent Fitz a text message.

_Clare: Fitz. I did it._

_Fitz: Did what?_

_Clare: Broke up with Eli._

_Fitz: (:_

**Author's note: Wheeee, end of the first chapter/intro thing. I reallllly love Flare. xD so yeah. Don't hate me for the eclare break up. YOU NEVER KNOW IF THEY GET BACK TOGETHER! SO please read and review? Reviews make me want to update xD I promise I will update tonight though. No promises about how often I will though xD I love you alllll. And don't hate me for being gone so long! xoxoxsteffffff**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Good evening. It's 1:49 over hurrr and I'm just starting the next chapter because I may or may not have fallen asleep…(which means I fell asleep). And even though not many people read this yet and I don't think anyone would care, I promised that I'd update again tonight, so yah I am. xD here we go. Pardon if there are any stupid grammar mistakes for I will try my best not to make them. Xoxosteff**

**p.s. to ilovebadboys1234 – wonderous, then don't read. I understand when someone gives bad reviews like, "ohhai, fix your grammar bud." Or something like that. But just plain, "I don't like it" isn't very nice. But thanks anyway. So I'll edit the summary to say the characters will be OOC. And maybe you should watch the new promo because Clare DOES think Eli is clingy. (lol at my bitchiness) And saying "no offence" does not make it okay.**

Clare's POV

I guess you could say I felt pretty terrible after breaking up with Eli. But it had to be done. Even so, it technically was still a "break" and what Fitz and I had was nothing official – yet. I wasn't even sure of my feelings for him.

All I know is that I was sort of sick of Eli, and maybe Fitz was the cure. A break from Eli would show me what I had to do. Which would be get back together with him, or stay with Fitz.

But who knows, maybe Fitz was just playing with my heart? He seemed so sincere, but he's been known for some bad stuff. How can I trust him?

_Clare, just stop overanalyzing everything._

I had to let go of my usual "Saint Clare" way of thinking if I was going to solve this problem. I could look at it that way. Just a problem, like on an exam.

Fitz's POV

Clare was finally done with that emo kid. About damn time. She refused to cheat on him, yeah. But when we hang out, I can just tell. She likes me. But why wouldn't she?

I laughed at my own thoughts. Still so cocky, even after learning my lesson. If I really did want to be with Clare, I'd have to tone it down. She didn't go for that shit. So yeah, I kind of was changing just for her. Maybe.

If Owen or Bianca knew, man, they wouldn't stop busting my balls. That's why Clare has to be kept a secret from them. At least for a while. I sent her another text message, to see what was up with her today.

_Fitz: Hey. Come over?_

_Clare: Can't. Family stuff. See you tomorrow at school? (:_

I sighed. I'd have to wait a whole day to say those gorgeous auburn locks of hair. Wait, what the hell am I saying?

_Fitz: K cool. Can't wait. (:_

Clare's POV

Every text message from him made me feel like lightning shot through my body. But not real lightning, because that would hurt, but basically it just made me really happy. _Like I used to feel when Eli texted me._ Just as this thought ran through my mind, my phone went off yet again. This time, it wasn't from Fitz.

_Eli: Hey, babe._

Babe? Really? Did he have no recollection of this morning? I mean, really, it couldn't have happened more than 3 hours ago.

_Clare: Uh, hey._

_Eli: Woah, Blue Eyes. What's wrong?_

_Clare: Eli, why are you doing this?_

_Eli: Doing what?_

Eli's POV

Clare didn't seem like herself when we were texting. What could she be referring to? Not this morning. I didn't think she was actually serious.

_Clare: Eli, don't pretend like you don't know. We kind of are on a break?_

_Eli: No, we're not. You were kidding, right?_

She had to be kidding. This morning, she was just upset. She didn't understand what she was saying. Why else would she end it between us? There were no signs of her wanting to break up until this morning, so I took it as just a fight.

_Clare: Eli, don't do this. I just need some space, okay? Talk to you in a few days._

I wasn't going to reply to that. Because Clare was crazy. In my book, we weren't broken up. Not in the slightest. We won't be until I say so. Because I'm not giving up on this relationship.

When she sees me in school tomorrow, she'll remember how much she loves me. _Even though this morning, I didn't see any love in her deep blue eyes._

Clare's POV, the next morning

I rode up to Degrassi on my bike and locked it in front of the school. I was actually a little surprised that Eli wasn't waiting outside my house with Morty at 7:30am as usual. Not really because I missed him, but because he seemed so, _obsessed_ yesterday evening.

"Hey, Clare!" And there he was. I somehow knew that Eli would find me today. I nodded in his direction, but I saw Fitz standing with his friends a few yards away, so before Eli could get to me, I turned around and walked to Fitz.

Fitz half smiled at me, but looked at his friends who were giving him weird looks. "Hi, uh, pretend we're talking? Eli won't leave me alone," I said through my teeth.

"Oh, yeah, sure, cool with us." Fitz said. He wasn't acting like his usual self, but it _was_ early in the morning. Maybe he's tired?

I smiled and nodded as the guys talked, as if I really cared what they were talking about. Eli, on the other hand, didn't dare to come over and speak to us. Fitz didn't really give him an apology for Vegas Night, so Eli still thought he was bad. I did hear my phone beep, though.

_Eli: Really, Judas? Why are you talking to Fitz._

_Clare: He's my friend. Go to class, Eli._

He didn't reply, and I didn't really care. Now, I had to start getting harsh on this boy, unless he got it through his thick skull that we're over.

**Author's Note: I'm not even gonna go back and reread/edit this because I'm so tired, like omg. I used to be able to stay up till 4am but not so much anymore xD I also read a not so nice review right before writing, so that plus tiredness kind of makes for a not so good chapter? Idk. I hope it's not too bad. Reviews please? They toast my bread to a nice golden brown. (lolwhut. xD) goodnight y'all. Xoxoxosteff.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here's a little chapter. Kinda short cause I have school tomorrow morning, but I wanted to update because I don't know when I'll be able to update next with midterms n stuff. Read and review, thanks guys. (: xoxoxsteff**

Clare's POV

It was time for the class that I most dreaded today. English. Eli was sadly still my partner, and I know that he hasn't taken the break up well. And of course, with my luck, Ms. Dawes would assign a partner project where I'd have to see him outside of school.

"Clare, are you listening?" I heard Ms. Dawes say.

"Oh, uh yeah. Sorry."

"Just brainstorm with Eli about your assignment, okay?" Eli turned around and smiled at me.

"Blue Eyes, ready to work?" I sighed.

"Don't call me that. Let's just get this over with, okay?" We tried to think of things we could write about, to no avail. He kept changing the subject to our relationship, and my mind kept wandering to Fitz's odd behavior this morning.

As the bell rang, I jumped out of my seat and almost ran to my locker, where Fitz was waiting.

"Hey, Clare." He smirked, much like Eli did. I smiled back, mostly because he seemed to be acting like he was before.

"Fitz! Glad to see that you're back to yourself, eh?"

"What do you mean?"

Fitz's POV

Shit. She could tell that I was sort of avoiding her this morning. I thought that I was good at hiding it – guess my acting skills suck.

"This morning. You didn't seem too happy to see me…" Clare opened her locker and took out a textbook, frowning.

"Well, you know how it is. My friends are…well, you know. I haven't broken it to them about us. I gotta ease 'em into it." She slammed her locker.

"Us? Is there actually an us? Because I don't think you even care about us right now." She turned from her locker to her math class, but I followed her. I wasn't going to let her go, cause if I did, she wouldn't forgive me.

"Clare! Of course I want there to be an us! How about after school today, we watch a movie? Anything you want."

She grinned. "Fine. Come over at 8. My parents have a meeting with their lawyer then."

Score.

Clare's POV

I was really excited for tonight, so the rest of the day went by relatively quickly. When I got home from school, my mom was waiting for me.

"Clare, I have to go out a little earlier than planned. I have some…errands to run. And then the meeting later. Don't wait up for me, okay?" I nodded and she hugged my goodbye.

I debated on doing the little homework that I had, and of course, I decided to do it. When I finished, it was only 5, so I ate dinner and took a shower.

After getting ready, it was almost 8, and the doorbell rang. I opened the door, smiling. Because I thought it was Fitz. But of course, when the door swung open, my mouth dropped.

"Eli? Why are you here?"

"Clare, I just…I don't understand. What the hell is going on? Now I hear you're with Fitz?"

"What, you have a problem with Clare and I?" Fitz was behind him, scowling. I stared both of them down, not wanting a fight. Eli looked at me, and looked at Fitz. Then he walked to Morty. But I saw something catch the moonlight in his hand.

A small, orange pill bottle.

**Author's Note: Ohhai. End of this chapter. I'll update as soon as possible, but no promises on when it is cause I have tons of studying to do. Reviews please? Au reviourrrrrr (: xoxosteff**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Oh hello look who's updating earlier than she expected? Haha. Tomorrow will be no updates because I am uber busy. Hopefully I'll find some time during the weekend to update, but again no promises. Thanks for the reviews, guys. (: and I hope you don't mind that I'm making Eli a little crazy, I just feel like after the promo he will be going a little crazy, I dunno. SO CLOSE TO FEBRUARY 11. read and review (:**

Clare's POV

"Fitz, did you see that too?" I asked.

"You mean the bottle? Yeah…" Fitz answered. Either Eli had a really bad cold, or he's planning on doing something drastic.

"Fitz you should go. I have find Eli, I don't want anything to, you know." He stared at me

"But Clare! You can't! Emo boy – I mean Eli is dangerous and shit, he could hurt you! He isn't thinking straight."

"Emo boy? Really? Fitz, go home." I shoved him out the door and locked it behind us. I ran down the road, following the way I saw Eli go. Then I remembered, he'd be driving. There was no way that I could catch up to him like this.

I pulled out my phone and dialed his number. If I couldn't see him in person, I'd have to at least talk to him. Talk him out of taking the pills.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. There was no answer, so I tried again, finally, I heard his voice.

"Yeah?"

I was frantic. "Eli? Eli! Where are you! Eli, it's Clare. We have to talk!"

"Clare, I'm kind of in the middle of something." He sounded relatively calm.

"Where are you?" He said the streets where he was parked at, which wasn't too far from where I was. I ran to the road and finally, I saw his hearse in the distance. It was sitting there, waiting for me.

The moonlight let me see inside – Eli was in there, sitting alone. As I got closer, I noticed a half empty bottle of water on the dashboard. I was terrified for what Eli may have done, so I yelled.

"Eli! Open the door!" I pounded on the glass of the passenger's seat and he proceeded to roll down the window. "Eli, did you take those…those p-pills?" I stuck my head in the car.

"So what if I did?" He shrugged. He wasn't acting like himself at all; his face was paler than I was used to, his eyes dull.

"Eli. I'm serious." He grinned and threw something my way. Of course, I knew right away what it was. The very pill bottle that I spotted before except it was different now. Empty.

I was debating whether I should get into the car with him. If I did, I would be able to talk to him and get him to the hospital. But also, he could drive away and get me killed. Yet, if I don't he could drive away and kill himself or never get to the hospital and die.

So for Pete's sake, what am I supposed to do?

Before I could make my decision, Eli drove away smiling. As he revved the engine, I heard him whisper something. "I'll be with you soon, Julia."

And after that, I lost it. I was screaming and crying when I realized it would be best to call an ambulance for him. 911 said they would hurry, which is what they're supposed to do.

Luckily for me, Eli's vintage hearse isn't really a speed demon, so I could run after it and still have it in sight.

Eli's POV

_Julia, don't go anywhere. I'll be there soon, I promise._ I can't wait to see her – Julia is my one true love.

Why would I need Clare?

She's only a heartbreaker. Julia is the one for me.

And if Clare was choosing that bastard, Fitz, I didn't want to be in this world.

Death will be my happiness.

I felt Morty going as fast as he could go, and then I closed my eyes and fell into a deep, deep sleep.

Clare's POV

I couldn't keep up with Eli and Morty for long. It's not like I'm a fricking marathon runner. But as I walked down the road, trying to keep in the same direction as him, I prayed.

_God, please let Eli be okay. He can't die. He just can't. I know he doesn't believe in you, but please, God._

I heard an earsplitting noise and began to smell smoke.

And then there was an orangeish red light coming from a car.

A hearse, to be exact.

**Author's Note: Ohhai I wonder what happened to Eli. MAYBE HE'S DEAD. Hmmmm. Maybe he's in a coma. Maybe he just wanted a nap? xD lolol. You'll have to wait and see. Reviews? I hope you enjoyyyy. xoxoxosteff**


End file.
